Huntbastian
by hawkwing03
Summary: Stories for Huntbastian
1. Chapter 1

**Hunter**

"I am the new captain of the Warblers and I am not even remotely bi-curious." Hunter addressed the group before him. Most of the teenage boys looked at him curiously, but in the back corner Nick and Jeff were flirting, quietly, with each other. One boy was perched on the arm of one of the couches. He was really cute. _No Hunter!_ He scolded himself. _You are straight. Straight!_

"You two! In the back. Cut it out," Hunter shouted at the boys in the back. Jeff immediately stopped, but Nick tickled him from time to time. Hunter sighed. "Fine. Meeting adjourned. But we will start practicing tomorrow."

The Warblers filed out of the room until only Hunter and the boy perched on the couch remained.

"So you're the one who is replacing me." The boy crossed his arms over his chest. "I have to say, I'm not that impressed." That stung.

"Well, obviously I'm better, otherwise I wouldn't be replacing you," Hunter said.

The boy scoffed and said, "If we don't win Sectionals, your position as head Warbler is down the drain."

"What if I made you my co-captain?" Hunter asked.

"Then you have a better chance of winning." The boy turned and was almost out the door, when Hunter stopped him.

"I never got your name."

"Sebastian. Sebastian Smyth." Then he turned around and walked out of the room.

 **Sebastian**

 _Three weeks later_

It was almost time for Sectionals, but the Warblers were prepared. After rehearsal that day, Sebastian walked down the halls to his dorm. The second the door was closed, his breathing became shaky. Not because he thought they were going to lose, but because he had be right next to Hunter for the past hour.

Sebastian had to admit that he was falling hard for the straight boy. He was in love with someone far out of his reach. Sebastian broke down. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Why couldn't he be in love with someone else? _Anyone_ else! _I have to separate myself from him!_ Sebastian thought.

 **Hunter**

He was going to ask Seb about pointers for Sections. Hunter was about to knock on the door, when he heard faint crying.

Was Seb crying? Why? Hunter knocked on the door and heard a "Just a second," from behind the door. About thirty seconds later, the door opened and Seb invited Hunter into the room.

"What can I help you with?" he asked. Seb lay down on the bed.

God! Why did Sebastian have to look so sexy all the fucking time?!

"Um…" Hunter stammered. "C-Could you give me some pointers for Sectionals next week?"

"Don't worry. You're going to be great." Seb sat up and looked Hunter straight in the eye. "The judges will love you."

"Thanks. Do you wanna go get some dinner?" Hunter asked.

"No thanks. You go on though," Sebastian said.

"Oh, okay." Hunter's face fell, but not enough for Sebastian to see.

 **Sebastian**

"How am I going to avoid him?" Sebastian wondered aloud. Hunter had five classes, lunch, and Warbler practice with him. And as if that wasn't enough, Hunter's room was right next to his.

The next day in Sebastian and Hunter's first period class, Sebastian sat on the opposite side of the room as Hunter. Every time he looked at the clock, he would see Hunter staring at him. Sebastian soon realized that the more he tried to not notice the things he loved about Hunter, the more he did.

At Warbler practice that evening, Sebastian was the first one in. Five minutes later, everyone else was in the room except for Hunter.

When he walked in, he announced, "Everyone doing the back-up dancing for Sectionals, please show me the routine." That was all the Warblers except for him and Sebastian. They would be singing the lead.

Hunter sat next to him, his knee brushing Sebastian's. Sebastian flinched away, but only slightly.

 **Hunter**

Warbler practice had just ended and it was only him and Seb in the large room. Sebastian started to walk to the door.

"Seb. Wait," Hunter called.

Without turning around, Seb replied, "I have to do my homework."

His hand was on the door and without thinking, Hunter shouted," Sebastian Smyth! Don't you dare open that door!" Seb's hand paused on the handle. In seconds, Hunter was between him and the door causing Sebastian to take a step back.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Hunter asked.

" I'm not avoiding you," Seb replied.

"Yes, you are. You never look at me in class, you sit on the other side of the lunchroom, you move away when I sit next to you in Warbler practice. And did you think I wouldn't notice that you changed your sleep schedule so you would wake up before me?"

"I just don't feel comfortable being around you anymore."

"Why?" Hunt looked confused.

"You're straight and I'm gay and I'm-," he paused.

"And?" Hunter prompted.

"And nothing."

They both stood silently for a full minute. Then, Hunter leaned in, expression open, and kissed Sebastian. It was slow and sweet.

When they pulled away, Seb said, "Not even remotely bi-curious, huh?" Hunter smiled.

Suddenly , they heard a noise from the other door. They turned towards it.

"Finally!" Wes shouted from the doorway. Then he ran down the hall screaming, "Huntbastian finally happened! At last!"

Hunter and Sebastian chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it's been a little while since I uploaded. I've a lot of homework and tests to study for. But I'm back with some Huntbastian drabbles! I got this idea when I was thinking about how for a while, Seb and Hunt aren't dating. I asked myself what would happen if someone else had feelings for Sebastian. Enjoy (or don't. I really don't care. I just love writing this!)**

 **Hunter**

Hunter and Sebastian had been friends-with-benefits for three weeks, only showing affection for each other in their shared dorm room. Hunter had hated the boy for so long after they had met. He thought Seb was a vain, horrible person, but after getting to know him, Hunter changed his mind. He was in love with Sebastian Smythe, but was afraid to admit it. He had grown up with an abusive father who hated all gays and scared Hunter's mother so that she wouldn't stand up for herself.

When Hunter's dad had found out Hunter was bi-sexual, he had been sent away to a military boarding school so the instructors could "beat the gay out of him". It hadn't worked. Hunter was in love with a boy.

One day in history class, Hunter found himself staring at the brunette sitting in front of him. After class that day, one of the boys on the lacrosse team walked over to Hunter.

"Hey, Hunter," the boy said. "My name is Garett. I'm on the lacrosse team with Sebastian."

"Hi. Can I help you with something?" Hunter asked.

"Uh, yeah. See, here's the thing. I really like Sebastian." Hunter tensed. "And I was wondering, since he's your roommate, if he was single."

"Excuse me?" Hunter asked.

"I asked if he was single. You know, not dating anyone at the moment."

"Well, I guess. Yeah. Seb's single." That was the truth. He and Seb weren't technically dating. They were just friends-with-benefits. Knowing that he might lose Sebastian to another boy hit Hunter like a tidal wave.

"Cool. Do you think you could talk to him for me? Say some good things about me."

"I guess." Hunter looked at his feet, defeated.

"Great. Thanks, Hunter!" Garett walked away and Hunter walked up to the dorm rooms. His mind was spinning of possibilities. Losing Sebastian or coming out of the closet and facing his father's wrath. It was time to decide.

 **Sebastian**

Sebastian was sitting on his bed in the dorm room, waiting for Hunter to come in. When he did, he didn't look at Sebastian.

"What's up?" Sebastian asked as Hunter sat on his own bed.

"Nothing," Hunter responded, still looking away.

"I don't believe you. Tell me what's wrong," Sebastian demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Sebastian sighed and opened his English textbook.

The next day, at lunch, Hunter sat on the other side of the cafeteria, facing away from Sebastian. Sebastian didn't understand what he had done wrong. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Garett sit down across from him.

"Earth to Sebastian," Garett said waving a hand in front of Seb's face.

"Huh? What? Oh, hey, Garett. What's up?" Sebastian asked, not really caring what the answer was.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me sometime."

"Sure." Sebastian needed to get his mind off of Hunter and going on a date with a random guy might help.

"Great. How about tomorrow at eight? We can go to Breadstix."

"Sure. Great. See you then." Garett smiled and then got up and walked away.

 **Hunter**

"Thanks so much, dude! I just landed a date with the hottest guy in school!" Garett exclaimed when he walked past Hunter on his way out of the cafeteria. Hunter's grip on his fork tightened when he heard this.

At Warbler practice that afternoon, Hunter criticized everything Sebastian did. From singing to dancing to facial expressions. When practice was over, everyone practically ran out of the room, trying to escape the arguing duo.

"What the hell was that about?" Sebastian shouted once all the Warblers had left the room.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked smoothly, knowing exactly what he meant.

"You were basically attacking me a second ago. Criticizing every single thing I did! Why were you doing that?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I guess so."

"Why?" Sebastian looked so confused.

 _He looks so cute when he's confused and trying to figure something out._

"I love you." Three little words that changed Hunter's life so drastically. And they just slipped out on their own. "Shit! I didn't mean to say that. I meant, uh, I meant-. Fuck!"

Sebastian just stared at him, not moving with his mouth hanging wide open. Then, realization struck in his eyes.

"You're mad because I'm going on that date with that guy." Hunter nodded. "It makes so much sense now."

Hunter looked down at his shoes, embarrassed. He didn't even notice when Seb walked right up to him. Seb lifted Hunter's head up to look him in the eye.

"I love you, too," Sebastian whispered. He brought their lips together. It was soft and sweet at first, but soon became heated and passionate. Sebastian pushed Hunter into the nearest wall and put his hands on either side of Hunter's head. Hunter kissed a trail of kisses down Seb's neck.

"I have an idea. How about we continue this in our dorm room?" Hunter asked.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." The two boyfriends walked hand-in-hand down the Dalton Academy hallways up to the dorm rooms.

 **So… What did you guys think? Please leave a review, unless you didn't like it. Then, I don't want to hear what you have to say about my story. Thanks, and if you guys have any suggestions for new chapters, please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I really like writing the chapters where Hunter and Sebastian get together publically for the first time. I've started a lot of different kinds of chapters, but wasn't able to finish them. If you guys become bored with the "coming out" chapters for Hunter, let me know what you want me to write instead. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hunter**

"I want you."

"What?" Sebastian looked at Hunter with a stunned expression on his face.

"You heard me." Hunter stood up and walked to where the co-captain of the Warblers stood. "I… Want… You." He got closer with each word, until he was right up next to the other boy. Hunter's chest slightly rubbed against Sebastian's. Sebastian gulped. Hunter smirked.

"I-In what context?" Seb stammered.

"I think you know." Hunter leaned over and kissed the taller boy. Sebastian just stood for a second. Then, he kissed Hunter back with a passion. Sebastian unbuttoned Hunter's jacket and put his hands around Hunter's lower back.

Hunter curled his fingers around Sebastian's hair. When Hunter broke the kiss, Sebastian whined. Hunter chuckled.

 _Forty-eight hours earlier._

 **Hunter**

Hunter had been in love with Sebastian Smythe for exactly two weeks, four days, seven hours, and thirty minutes. Hunter loved math, so he kept track of everything mathematically. For example, Nick and Jeff had been dating for five months, two weeks, five days, six hours, and ten minutes. And Sebastian had slept with exactly thirty-two guys in the course of the two months that Hunter had known him.

His roommate worried him sometimes. Hunter was concerned that Sebastian wouldn't ever find love. Little did Hunter know that he already had.

 **Sebastian**

Sebastian was watching Hunter in rehearsals again. He couldn't help it. Hunter was an amazing dancer and singer. It was taking everything he had not to run up to Hunter and kiss him right there. But he knew he couldn't. Hunter was not even remotely bi-curious. Sebastian had flirted with him for weeks, but Hunter was interested. He was, surprisingly, straight.

It hurt Sebastian to see him sometimes. Seb had fallen for Hunter a few weeks ago. The way Hunter moved and sang. But Seb loved Hunter because of more than his looks. He also loved how Hunter was sensitive and sweet to other people. Mainly the Warblers, but once when he and Seb had been shopping at the mall, someone had fallen and dropped all of their many bags. Hunter had made Sebastian stop and helped the woman get all of her bags.

"Sebastian Smythe!" someone shouted. Sebastian was pulled back to reality.

"Yes? Sorry Hunter. Lost in thought, I guess. Won't happen again," Sebastian promised after looking at Hunter's angry eyes.

"Okay. Make sure it doesn't." But five minutes, Sebastian was gawking at Hunter who was now dancing to "Whistle" by Flo Rida. When Hunter noticed that Sebastian wasn't paying attention, he sighed.

"All right! Practice over." The Warblers all left the common room, grumbling under their breaths. Sebastian stood by the door, pink with embarrassment.

 **Hunter**

Was it just his imagination or had Sebastian Smythe just been staring at his ass? No. There was no way. No way. But…

"Seb, what was that about?" Hunter demanded after the door had closed, leaving Sebastian and Hunter alone in the room.

"I'm sorry. I just got distracted, that's all," Seb responded.

"Distracted by what?" Hunter asked.

Sebastian's face flushed. "Um… The ceiling?"

"The ceiling?" Hunter asked. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm." Sebastian was nodding frantically. "Have you ever noticed how the pattern isn't the same across the whole ceiling?" Sebastian's face was bright red now.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?" Seb's voice came out as croak.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I'm going to get it out of you eventually."

"I have to go." Sebastian reached for the door, but Hunter pulled him away and pushed him onto the couch.

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me why you weren't paying attention." The truth was Hunter wanted to know if Seb had been checking him out or not.

"Then I guess we're going to be here for a while." Sebastian crossed his arms defiantly.

"Fine." Hunter walked to the door and locked it. "I will let you out once you tell me."

"Okay. Hunt. You are taking this way too seriously. It was one practice." Sebastian sounded desperate.

"No. It was the first practice where I addressed it. I've noticed that every rehearsal you are getting more and more distracted."

"Fine. I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone else."

"Okay."

"Okay. Here goes. I have a crush on one of the Warblers."

"Who?" Hunter wondered if it was him. But then scolded himself. Sebastian could never love someone like Hunter. Sebastian liked the sexy, self-assured, bad boys. Hunter didn't fall into any of those categories.

 **Sebastian**

 _You, you idiot!_ That was what Sebastian so desperately wanted to say. But he knew he couldn't. If he did, Hunter would blow him off, stop being his friend, request a new roommate, and pick on him constantly in Warblers.

"None of your business. I told you why I've been distracted. Now either unlock the door or give me the key." Hunter sighed in defeat.

Hunter took the key out of his pocket and held it out to Sebastian. When Seb's hand brushed Hunter's, he felt a twinge in his heart.

 _Later that evening…_

 **Hunter**

It was nine thirty and Hunter had just gotten back to the dorm. When he opened the door, he saw Seb had fallen asleep. He was still in his blazer and a journal was lying half open on his chest. Hunter smiled at how cute and vulnerable Sebastian looked when he was sleeping.

Hunter closed the door and crossed the room so that he was standing over Sebastian. He brushed Seb's hair off of his forehead. Sebastian moved slightly into Hunter's touch. Hunter smiled again. He picked Seb's journal off of his chest with the intention of putting it away. But he stopped when he read one of the sentences from one of the entries. _I know it's stupid, but I love Hunter._

Hunter wasn't one to invade another person's private things, but he really wanted to know what that meant. So, Hunter took the journal to his bed and started reading an entry for a couple days ago.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _In Warbler practice I managed to convince the other guys we should do "Whistle" by Flo Rida. But I will admit that it was mainly because I thought that Hunter would be flustered by the suggestion. He looks so cute when he's flustered. I know it's really stupid, but I love Hunter. It took me a long time, but I finally accept it. God! I just need to accept the fact that Hunter will never love me back and I'm going to end up alone and sad._

 _Why can't I just forget about him? I try. I go to Scandal's every weekend and hook up with random guys. But every single time I do, I just think about kissing Hunter. Usually after I leave the guy I make out with, I just cry. I try not to, but I just can't help it. Sometimes I wish I could just forget about him completely._

 _Sebastian_

Hunter's eyes were wide with astonishment. Sebastian loved him? All of a sudden, Sebastian woke up. Hunter tried to hide the journal, but it was too late. Sebastian saw it the moment he roused himself.

"You read my journal?" Sebastian shouted. "You read my _personal, private thoughts and feeling?!_ What the hell?"

"I'm sorry. It's just… it was there and I saw it and saw my name and… read it. I'm so sorry." Sebastian grabbed the journal out of Hunter's hand.

"What did you read exactly?" he asked.

"Um… That you love me?" Hunter said. Sebastian raised his hand as if to slap Hunter across the face, but lowered it. Tears streamed out of his eyes and onto his cheeks.

"I'm just going to sleep somewhere else tonight."

"Seb, wait." But before Hunter could say anything, Sebastian had disappeared into the hallway. "Ugh. Great." Hunter muttered. Hunter collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

The next day Sebastian avoided him. Never looking at him and disappearing every time Hunter tried to catch him after class. He was about to give up when he remembered that today Sebastian would be the only person in the common room. It was Friday and no matter what other people think, Sebastian always did all of his homework on Friday. It was one of the only days he wasn't at Scandal's. Everyone else would be out today.

Hunter could probably catch Seb there. So he called Wes over and they devised a plan to make sure that Sebastian was there at seven that night with no escape. Wes promised that he after Seb got into the common room he would lock him in. All the windows and doors would be locked. Except for the one Hunter would be coming in from.

At the end of the day, Hunter met up with Wes.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's done. He's in there now. The doors and windows are locked. Good luck, Hunt. I'm rooting for you." Wes clapped him on the shoulder and walked away. He nodded and walked down to the common room. He put his hand on the door knob.

 _Well, Hunter. This is it. You can do this._ Hunter steeled himself and swung the door open.

 **Sebastian**

Sebastian looked up in surprise as the door to the room opened. He thought that everyone would be gone by now. He was even more surprised when he saw it was Hunter not-even-remotely-bi-curious Clarington. Sebastian plastered a blank look on his face leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sebastian. I need to talk to you," Hunter started.

"I don't want to talk to you. I think I'm just going to go. Probably won't see you later." Sebastian gathered his textbooks and made for the door. He pulled the door knob and was confused when it was stuck fast. He pulled harder, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked." Sebastian turned around to face Hunter.

"What do you mean? You locked me in here? Why?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, technically, Wes locked you in here. But I asked him to. So, it kind of depends on how you look at it. But yes, you have been locked in here. As to the why. Well. That's because, in short, I want you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I really liked this one. Sorry it's so long. I was going to end it in so many different places, but had to keep going. I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think and let me know what you want me to write about for Huntbastian.**


	4. Chapter 4 pt 1

**Hey guys. I've been trying to update more regularly, but you know how it is. Here's chapter four of my Huntbastian fanfiction. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. This one is going to be a little sad.**

* * *

 **Sebastian**

H: How soon will you be here?

 _S: About as soon as I was when you asked a minute ago._

H: Sorry. I just can't wait to see you.

 _S: I can't wait to see you either. I've missed you so much._

 _S: I have to go. See you soon._

H: Bye. I love you.

Sebastian smiled.

 _S: I love you, too._

It was a dark, rainy night and Sebastian couldn't wait to get home to his husband. He hadn't seen Hunter in about four months. He had been away on business. It had been hard, but both Seb and Hunter had pulled through and now they were going to be together.

Seb was only two streets away when some asshole hit his car. Sebastian's car flipped over and it landed upside down in the middle of the road. Sebastian cried out in pain. He tried to move his arm to unbuckle himself, but he couldn't feel either of his arms.

"Help! Someone! Help me!" Sebastian shouted. "Please! Help me!" He heard sirens in the distance and they grew louder and louder until it was all he heard.

"Help!" he called again and again. He saw a pair of boots and someone called for assistance. They were able to get Sebastian out of the wrecked car and into the ambulance. They sped off to the hospital and he was able to let the darkness take over.

 **Hunter**

It had been half an hour since he had last texted his husband and he was worried. Where was Seb? Suddenly, he got a phone call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hunter Clarington-Smythe?" a voice on the other side of the line asked.

"Speaking."

"Are you the husband of Sebastian Clarington-Smythe?"

"Yes." Fear was settling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry to say, but Sebastian was in a wreck. He's been badly injured with broken arms and legs. He's at the hospital nearest you as he was only two streets away when his car flipped over."

"Oh, my God. Is he okay?" Hunter asked. Tears were trying to escape his eyes. He couldn't lose Sebastian. He loved Seb more than anything in the world.

"If by okay you mean alive. He won't be doing much for a while."

"I'm going down there." Hunter hung up the phone and got into his car. He sped down to the hospital as fast as he could. When he got there he ran into the hospital area.

"I'm sorry, sir. Visiting hours ended an hour and a half ago," the woman behind the desk said.

"I'm here to see my husband. He was in a car wreck. I have to see him!" Hunter shouted.

"I'll see if you're on the list. What's your name?" she asked.

"Hunter Clarington-Smythe," Hunter responded.

"I'm sorry, sir. You're not on the list. I'm going to have to ask you to leave and come back tomorrow."

"No. I'm going to see my Seb tonight. Even if you call security, I'll just have to get through them. I will see Sebastian!" Hunter started walking past the desk to the elevator.

"Security!" the woman shouted. Hunter started running, but the men from security blocked his path. He tried to get through them to the elevators.

"Wait! What's going on here?" a new voice asked.

"This man is trying to get to get to the rooms and he's not on the list."

"You idiot! That list was updated two hours ago. His husband got in an hour ago. Let him in. Call off the security."

"Okay. I'm sorry, sir." The first woman said. "You can go up. He's on the fourth floor in room four hundred and two."

The men moved out of Hunter's way and he went to Seb's room. When he opened the door he had to choke back a sob. He moved so he was standing over Sebastian. He pulled a chair up and sat next to the brunette.

Sebastian's face was covered in scratches. His arms and legs were bruised pretty badly. They were a scary combination of red and purple. His legs and left arm were swollen.

Hunter started crying at the sight of his love. He leaned over and put his head on Seb's chest. He carefully hugged Seb's waist.

 **Sebastian**

Sebastian woke to a pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw that Hunter had fallen asleep on his chest with his arms wrapped gently around Seb's waist. Thankfully, Hunter was on top of his non-broken arm. Sebastian lifted his arm out from under the shorter man and stroked Hunter's hair. Hunter's red eyes opened.

"Seb-," Hunter's voice cracked and he started to sob.

"Shh. It's going to be okay. I promise." Sebastian kissed Hunter's forehead.

The next morning, Hunter was still there, but he had moved to a bed placed in the corner of the room. Sebastian tried to get up to go to the bed Hunter, but he couldn't feel his legs. In fact he couldn't feel anything below his waist. He started to hyperventilate. He tried to move, get up, do _ANYTHING._ But he couldn't.

 **Hunter**

Hunter heard Sebastian moving frantically and got up from the bed to help him.

Hunter helped him sit up, but Seb tried to escape from the confines of the bed.

"No, Seb. You have to stay there." Hunter attempted to coax him back under the covers.

"No. You don't understand. I can walk. I _can!_ Help me. Please. Hunter, help me."

"Sebastian. Stop! I will help you, just not now. I promise I will. I love you. I love you so much. Just please. I will help you." Hunter pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips. That seemed to calm Seb down. "Okay. Now I'm going to get the nurse to see if she can help you. Okay?"

"Okay." Hunter nodded and left the room. He walked to the nurse's station.

"Can I help you, sir?" one of the nurses asked.

"Yes. I need to talk to the nurse for Sebastian Clarington-Smythe."

"Of course. Just one moment." The nurse left the desk and when she returned she was accompanied by another woman. She had light hair and dark skin. She held her hand out to Hunter.

"Hello. I'm Nurse Smith. How can I help you, Mr. Clarington-Smythe?" Nurse Smith smiled pleasantly.

"My husband woke up today and couldn't feel below his waist. Can you tell me why that is?" Hunter asked.

The smile left Nurse Smith's face. "Let's walk this way." They walked a few spaces from the nurse's station.

"Well?"

"I've got good news and bad news. You can choose which you hear first."

"Good."

"The good news is that Sebastian will make a good recovery. He should be fine after he leaves. The bad news is that… he's been paralyzed from the waist down. He'll never be able to walk or run again. I'm sorry." Hunter pushed past her with tears threatening to spill over his eyes.

 _Seb will never walk again._

* * *

 **Told you it was going to be sad. But don't worry. It will end sort of happy. I promise to update within the next two-three weeks.**


	5. Chapter 4 pt 2

**Sorry guys. It's been almost if not over a year. If any of you are going to read this, thank you. I've just been dealing with a lot of shit but here you go! Enjoy!**

Hunter's hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. Sebastian reached over and put his hand Hunter's shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll be fine," he said in a soothing voice that did anything but calm Hunter down. He just gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Sebastian covered Hunter's hand with his own. Hunter finally relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous. I don't want anything to happen," Hunter confessed.

"I know. I know, baby. It'll be fine." Seb's voice was so calming, so soothing. Hunter's muscles relaxed and he breathed out slowly.

When they got home Seb was surprised to see Artie waiting for them. Hunter helped Seb out of the car and up the stairs.

"Hey, Artie. What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Sebastian asked.

"Hunter invited me over. He told me about what happened. I'm so sorry. I wish that had never happened," Artie replied.

"Yeah. Me too. Anyway. How have you been?"

They all entered the house and Hunter set Sebastian down on the couch and sat next to him while Artie was in front of them.

"I've been good. Started directing a new movie. Can't say anything about it but it's going to be great. Tina's good too. She's been singing a lot with Mercedes."

"That's great!" Hunter exclaimed, "Congratulations on the movie."

"Thanks." Artie smiled widely.

They talked for about three hours which was when Artie said he needed to get home. After he left Sebastian kissed Hunter.

"Artie went through worse than me and he thrived. We got this," Sebastian said, smiling. Hunter smiled back.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is a first meet chapter for Huntbastian. I was also thinking I would do first kiss, first date, and first "I love you" chapters.**

"Here's your room, Hunter. Your roommate should be in soon. He's a little dramatic so you may want to prepare to have a nasty comment thrown your way when he finds out he's got a roommate," the headmaster of Dalton Academy said.

"Okay. Thank you for showing me around," Hunter said.

"Well it is my job. Don't forget that tomorrow you start coaching the Warblers as the new captain." Hunter nodded and they both turned as the door opened. A tall brunette strode into the room. His hair was gelled up and he was carrying three textbooks. "Well, Hunter. I don't think you need my help anymore." He practically ran out of the room.

Hunter held his hand out to the other boy. "Hello. My name's Hunter and I'm your new roommate. What's your name?" The brunette looked at Hunter's outstretched hand in disgust.

"I don't need a roommate thanks," the boy said while sitting down at his desk. Hunter lowered his hand and slammed it on the taller boy's work instead. That got his attention.

"No. This is partly my room now," Hunter stated. The boy scoffed and tried fruitlessly to pull his work out from under Hunter's hand.

"Give me my work. Now," the boy demanded.

"First admit this is _our_ room and tell me your name."

"Fine. This is our room until you get uncomfortable and ask for another one."

"And your name?" Hunter asked.

"Sebastian Smythe," Sebastian answered after a moment of silence, "Now give me my work."

Hunter's hand left the top of Sebastian's essay and Sebastian pulled it out of Hunter's grasp. Sebastian turned his back on Hunter and continued working on his homework. Hunter rolled his eyes. This was going to be interesting.

 **So that is my "first meet" chapter. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
